


Bendy and the Time Machine

by bnandny



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, G, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joey is agGRESSIVE, M/M, Nvm action, Other, Sammy is a Yandere, Some Action, Some Ships, Strong Language, batim au, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, d e a t h at one point, henry caught the big pan, it’s gay, joey stop abusing everyone, not rlly lol, sammy ouch man, threat, uh, usage of drugs, what other things can i add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnandny/pseuds/bnandny
Summary: Henry’s been stuck in the time loop of Joey Drew Studios for almost an eternity. Once he accidentally gets sent backwards, into the past to be more precise, Henry has the choice to allow history to repeat or change the fates of Joey Drew Studios, with the help of some others who escaped as well.





	1. Chapter 1

“Gah!” Henry gasped, sitting up quickly in a cot bed against the corner. He blinked, then blinked again. What was he doing down here? In the— infirmary? He was just talking to Joey, who for a old man with a crippled leg was doing mighty well. Before that, he destroyed Bendy for nearly the millionth and first time.

Henry was stuck in a time loop. He figured it out the hundredth time through. At first, the machine erased his memories, nearly making him forget how to breathe or walk, as bad as making him forget his name the third or fourth time. But once he knew, he knew. From there on he did everything differently, each time, just to see how things turned out. Once he saved everyone; in another loop, he killed everyone. Bendy, Sammy, Alice, Boris; He threw Boris out of the lift and to Bendy once. That was horrible.

The fifteenth hundred time, he found out Boris was Wally, Tom was no other than Thomas Connor- and lucky Alice was Allison Angel. The good Alice, that is.  
In some loops, he made choices that he thought out long before, in some he made choices without even thinking.

In one loop, the most terrible loop that Henry ever went through, he ended up dying nearly every second. He did it on purpose, just to see how he could do things differently.

In another, which was absolutely the best loop, he saved everyone. Not just the ones who normally would die— he saved Grant, Jack, Shawn, Lacie. Many others, too.

But now, he sat in the once ink-filled infirmary. A room flooded with ink, and when drained somehow magically remained clean.  
The room looked old, less deteriorated. More new, cleaner.

Henry stopped to think, something he had been doing lately. He slowly scanned over his body that laid out in front of him on the cot, his appearance fully changed.

His once ink-stained shoes, socks, and trousers were now back to their original state, Clean as can be. Shiny and fresh-pressed.  
His shirt was tucked in, white and clean. His suspenders were clipped to his pants, exactly how he used to wear them. Fronts on the belt loops, back in the center. What scared him the most was the name tag he had clipped to his right suspended strap, reading “Joey Drew Studios, Animat. Henry Stein.” In bold and smaller letters, all lined up neatly and clean.

He hadn’t worn that tag in years! Not since he worked at Joey’s studio in 1930. (Or around that time frame.)

Henry rubbed around his chest with both hands, his bandages and more built figure replaced with a skinny body, completely young. His hands slid up his neck, no bandages. Up to his face-, no bandages. Up onto his head, no bandages. Instead, his graying brown haired mix replaced with his mixture of colorful locks that curled and bobbed on his head, sticking to his skin. His lighter pale eyes were brightened into the once-electric blue-green-white eyes he had as a younger adult. He noticed this as he turned to look in the mirror against the wall.

Astonished, Henry found himself moving his body without truly thinking. His legs slowly slid off the edge of the cot and firmly pressed against the ground. His body began to rise, almost in a slower motion then he ever would intend. The second he stood up fully was the moment Laicie, an old friend of Henry’s, emerged from the doorway and smiled brightly at him. Her light skin shining in the golden light, her unusual bright green eyes giving Henry a welcoming gleam. “Ah! Stein!” She said with her strong country tone. “Good to see that your up! You took a nasty fall earlier.”

Human. Lacie was human. This was the largest detail that he noticed. Oh my god, She was human!  
You’re alive! Henry wanted to scream, Your alive! You’re a human!

He stopped himself as a short exhale replaced his words. Think. Think.  
“Y-Yeah, thank you, Mrs. Benton.” Henry nodded afterward, playing it off like he knew what the other was talking about like he had taken the fall and not his past self. As a matter of fact, he doesn’t recall ever falling down in the studio.

Lacie grabbed a bottle of some yellowish liquid before giving Henry a small wink and walking off out the door and up the stairs. Henry was left standing in the middle of the room with wide, happy eyes and a big smile.

Maybe he was stuck in a loop? Perhaps he was thrown too far back? Maybe this was his chance to fix things?  
With every choice, he could alter the future. Alter the past. Alter the present. He could prevent the Bendypocalypse, a term he used to describe the loops.

Henry slowly made his way up the stairs, leaving the infirmary (after picking up a capsule or two  
of what folks called a pain killer- it was a drug that supposedly stopped pain within minutes.)  
He paused about halfway in the hall, turning left and right. Right, right, the Music Department. Henry was about to turn left and head for somewhere else, but he felt another body, a rather heavy one, slam into his side and back. He yelped, falling forwards onto the ground, but right before his face was smashed into the floor his wrist was grabbed and Henry was yanked upwards. Still flustered and shocked by the embarrassing incident, even though it wasn’t his fault whatsoever, Henry fumbled around for words and stuttered our nonsense.

“Good gosh, Mister Stein, How many times do I have to tell you?” A smooth and stern voice snapped, “Now, move outta my way or I’ll force you to!”

Henry could recognize the voice from anywhere- literally anywhere. He glanced over at the male, the straight blonde and brown locks on the boy’s head bouncing up and down as he talked. “Y-Yes, Mister Lawrence!” Henry said, stepping aside for the aggressive music director to walk by.

It was no other than Sammy Lawrence. Henry once again had to hold back every urge and gut instinct in his body to scream, yell happily that Sammy was a human being too. That he was alive again, not dead. That Sammy had his gorgeous and smooth flesh again, that Lacie had her curly brown strands of graying hair. He wanted to hug Sammy, hug everyone in fact, but then most would assume that Henry had received a concussion from the fall he had apparently taken earlier.

As Henry walked more around the studio, going up and down- left to right, searching for one office, in particular, he passed more and more humans. Not a sign of a searcher, or the Ink Demon, or Alice Angel anywhere! He was so relieved to be free… To be Safe.

Henry rounded a corner and not to his surprise he bumped into another person. This time with raven black hair, wavy and curling up around the ears, a pair of deep purple-blue bangs hung in the other’s face. Glasses pushed back the hair a bit, as well as the freckled pale face of the assumed male. His pale blue eyes awkwardly stared up at Henry.  
“Oh. You.” Grant said with his unknown tone or voice. It was hard to tell where his accent spawned from. He always talked about how his voice was unique to his family; how he acquired the genes was not known.

“Sorry, Mr. Cohen. Mind pointing me in the direction of-“  
“Drew?”  
“Yes, sir!”  
Grant pointed backward with his finger, his unamused frown still painted across his face. Henry always thought that Grant’s skin was the palest, nearly white. Whiter than white. Snow-covered. Henry loved it, even if most thought it was a bad flaw. Grant glowed in the light, he shone in the dark, and his skin was rather astonishing. Henry loved the imperfection.

“Thanks!” Henry nodded, stumbling past the accountant with a faint smile.  
Henry needed to stop running into others. It was bad for his mental health! All these awkward situations were a heavy weight on his bad social anxiety. All the feelings and emotions of his younger self were flowing back to him- he really had to talk about this to the one and only Sir Dreams-a-lot. He’d surely understand, right?

Henry stopped as Joey’s office door. It had been a while since he’d done this.  
He knocked once, then again, then twice quite quickly, then one knock, another, then two slower knocks. A signature pattern that he used only for Joey. Henry couldn’t help but snicker.

It had been years, so long ago since he’d seen Joey’s smirking face, his broad shoulders, his pale brown hair, his chiseled jaw and his small peach fuzz beard that held his face in shape. His light blue wheelchair stained with ink from the time they sped down the school hallways in search of adventure. Henry was oh so joyous when he heard Joey’s low voice sing “Come in!” from the other side.

At a command, Henry kicked the door down, smiling ever so widely.  
Joey, who was sitting in his wooden office chair, looked up from his drawing confused. Yet his smirk- his wide, crooked grin was plastered on his tan face. Henry couldn’t believe it. He was back- he had a chance to change everything. Starting with Joey.

“Joey! I-- I am so glad to see you! Not in the loop- I’m so glad!” Henry spar at random, confusing the other even more. Joey shook his head and held a hand up, requesting that Henry could stop for a moment. Henry bit his lip and sat down without permission in the chairs before Joey’s desk.  
“Henry..” Joey groaned lightly, rubbing his temples with a short chuckle, “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Joey- I know what you're going to try and I can’t let you- please-“ Henry pleased, grabbing Joey’s hands tightly and pressing them together, “T-The ink machine, bringing Bendy to life, Joey it won’t work. They’ll become monsters- Yo-You’ll kill everyone! Everyone! A-And Sammy will go crazy and Susie! You’ll die! I’ll leave- I’ll return to hell again to the loop! Please don’t do it! Plea-“  
“Mister Stein, what the hell are you talking about?!” Joey said almost shocked, pulling his hands away from his childhood pal. “Why- Why would- I-“ Joey sighed deeply, the color almost draining from his face.  
“Who told you..”

“I- What?”  
“Who told you? About the ink machine project, Thomas and I were workin’ on?”  
“N-No one!”  
“Was it Grant? I told him to keep his damned mouth shut!”  
“No! Joey! I- Listen to me It won’t work! You’ll turn Bendy into a Demon! Satan! I’ve seen him! He’s ripped me apart limb from limb!”

As if trying to play it all off as a joke, Joey gave a teasing laugh of amusement. “Henry, My boy! How hard did you hit that skull of yours? Here-“ Joey reaches down into a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of what looked like a black substance, although the bottle itself was pretty dark. He handed Henry the small bottle before shooing him, waving his hand back and forth.

“Now, go- That should... Help ya out! Go back to your desk and rest, or go home! You’re talking nonsense…”  
“N-No, sir! Please I-“  
“That’s enough, Henry. Please, go.”

Lost for words, Henry slowly stood up and turned for the door. He fiddled with the bottle in his hand and quickly left the office, the pain coming back slowly with almost throbbing and burning pains. The pain wasn’t in his head, this time it was his chest. His heart. Emotional pain, that was all.  
Henry stuffed his hand into the pocket holding the three pills he picked up earlier, dusty and white, they could easily crumble. He thought stronger medicines weren’t as fragile and soft, but maybe he took from the incorrect bottle? Henry bit his lip lightly and shook it off- no-no.  
Henry slowly unscrewed the bottle’s lid off with a single hand and raised the pills to his mouth. With a swing movement, Henry shoves the drugs into his mouth and forced them down into his throat. He quickly chugged down the dark drink Joey had given him, expecting a burning taste of liquor or a nasty medicine. No. Instead, he was welcomed with the intoxicating taste of water, sugar, and the weirdest taste of all. Ink.

Henry gagged, with was followed by several surpassed chokes and gasps for air. The inky water slowly slid down his throat, burning and tingling him as well as making him light-headed. Whatever he just drank was not going to help; whatever he just swallowed was certainly not a pain killer.

Henry stumbled his way past people and as best as he could out towards the lift. Instead of pressing the button like he wanted to, he felt a metal surface slap against the back of his head and he went crashing down into the ground once again.  
“You know too much..” A soft voice echoed in his head.


	2. The Prophet Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good going, Henry.

Henry awoke in the most uncomfortable chair. It creaked under his weight each time he tried to shift. His wrists were tied down to the sides of the chair, reminding him of  _ Sammy. _

“Hello?”

“How’d you do it?” A white-haired male exclaimed almost desperately, quickly grabbing onto Henry. “How’d you break the loop?! How’d you do it! Henry!”

“I- 'm sorry, Who are you?” 

 

Henry let his eyes adjust to the sudden lights, nearly blinding him (temporarily, of course.)

He stared up at the boy standing over him. Long white hair, shining brown eyes, olive skin collection that was yellowish in a way. The dress clothes he wore hung off his body in an unusual way like they were a size too big. From the looks of the name tag, his name was 

“William Santiago.” He spat quickly.

“Musician.” Both boys said in unison. William blinked, startled.

 

“So, you work here too?” Henry asked politely and received a nod from the boy. 

Henry took time to properly observe his hair- more or less the color. It was white, whiter than white, opposite of the ravenette male Grant who he bumped into earlier. All color was practically drained from his hair. Henry was… astonished. Another imperfection, he loved it!

 

“Your hair-“ Henry gasped lightly with a wide smile, “Your hair is just gorgeous!” 

“I- Really?” Will smile back, stepping away from

Henry. “Usually people try to- Oh- OH I SEE WHAT YOUR DOIng..” He growled quickly. “I’m not letting you out! Jeez..”

“What? Oh, I don’t mind this.” Henry shrugged, “How do you know about… the loops?”

“Well- Uh- You kinda killed me like a lot- I was turned into a... Lost one? Is that what You call them? Yeah… Soo…”

Will smiled and slowly scurried around. “Elizabeth- Eliza! Where’d you go?” He muttered. 

 

“Right here, Jeez.” A deep brown haired woman said, standing up from a kneel. “Your not the only one who was caught in the loop, as you could probably tell. When you were thrown back in time, so we’re the three of us.”

 

“Three?” Henry asked curiously, staring at the two workers in front of him. They eyed each other before turning back to Henry.

“Grant knows. We- I figured it out not too long ago. The man’s going crazy- and it’s too early in the timeline to.. y’know.” Elizabeth paused, “Except for- Well- Sammy.”

“Sammy? Okay- What..?”

 

Eliza sighed loudly, annoyance taunting the gasp. She chuckled faintly and walked over to Henry, her black heels clicking on the wooden floors. With a slice of the hand, Henry was free.

“Just- Don’t say anything to anyone. Okay? The last thing we need is people thinking we’re crazy. Now- go on, shoo.”

 

Henry quickly stood up and started out of the room. Will seemed to want to say something, but Elizabeth stopped him. Henry shrugged it off slightly and went on his way. 

 

Elizabeth and William were two people Henry never talked to. In fact, he’s never seen them in the studio. Or anywhere! But- If they were turned to lost ones- or even clones, then Henry sure felt bad for killing them. 

Will seemed to stutter when he mentioned what he became.. maybe he was hiding something from him? 

They both were. But, if Grant was also dragged back with them, then Henry needed to talk to him. As crazy as the accountant is, it’s probably even crazier to see the man act the way he did today. On the way to his office, Henry passed confused workers and overheard startled conversations. He betted that they were all about Grant. 

 

But, to his surprise, he ended up back at the music department, in the hall leading to Sammy’s office. He slowed, staring at the musician gather  things in a hurry and rush towards the door. Then everything slowed.

 

Henry couldn’t move, it felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Strangers aren’t good things..”

“Soon he will hear me! He will set us free..”

“ONCE!”

“Boris! Oh no, what has she done to you?”

“YOU’RE!”

“I think…”

“Henry!”

“D E A D!”

“BETRAYED! ABANDONED!”

“Beware the ink demon..”

“You’re just the hope I’ve been waiting for…”

 

“What? It’s still on? WEL TURN IT OFF, DAMNIT!”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Those familiar vocals ran through Henry’s head, causing the male to wince to himself. He watched as the world faded black and white and an outlined, sketchy version of Sammy walked out from his office and a board from the ceiling dropped, landing on his head. Henry blinked, which sped the vision up to lead to Sammy waking and finding Bendy, then clasping is hands together as in worship.

 

_ This is how he went crazy… _

 

Henry blinked twice, the color of his surroundings snapping back into play as he watched Sammy emerge from the office.

“Sammy! Back up! Wait!” Henry shouted without thinking, throwing one arm upwards as Sammy backed away. The board dropped, and fell in-between the two. Huffing, Sammy stared in awe.

“I- Thank you, Henry…!” Sammy gasped lightly, “How’d you..? How did you-“

“Lu-Lucky guess! I watched the board crack and just- figured so.. Yeah!”

“Thank you..”

“Your welcome.” 

 

To Henry’s surprise, the usually bitchy music director gave Henry a short and tight hug before walking off. 

 

“I’ll tell Joey about that..” Norman muttered quietly from behind. Henry yelped and turned back on his heel, facing the dark skinned projectionist and his dusty brown eyes. 

“Oh, Norman!” Henry laughed, “Its just you…!”

“Just me…?”

“I- I mean-“

“I’ll inform Joey about the.. board.” Norman pointed over Henry’s shoulder, “Yeah.. have a nice… whatever time it is.” The gloomy male stated finally before picking up a projector and stalking off into the dark halls. Henry felt his eyes grow heavy. Perhaps it was time to go home?

 

Did Henry still have a home? Could he even remember where it was? He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Now realizing he had turned back around, Henry turned again to face Grant. He (once again) yelped. “Grant! Don’t sneak up on me!”

“Sorry.” The male said, keeping his voice low. He sounded drained of energy, terribly tired, “Mr. Santiago asked me to find you.. something about sleeping in the Music Room tonight? Anyways uh…”

“Henry!” Elizabeth called from down the hall. She smiled brightly. “Joey- Er, Second in command said we could sleep here tonight!”

“Sammy?”

“Yeah! I said we had work to do, that was a lie, we’ll make little makeshift beds in the band room! C’mon!”

 

Henry pulled Grant along, which in all honesty he didn’t want to be there. At least, anywhere around Henry. 

Since the loop, and all the painful memories he had, he didn’t trust Henry. Henry left him, Henry killed him, and Henry even tried to… that’s a story for another time. It wasn’t dirty, it was just… long.

And  _ painful.  _

 

The group of four spent the night talking about things, mostly about how to reset the loops and timeframe. It was obvious that saying there for too long would off balance everything and ruin the last. 

Henry mentioned the different choices he made with the loops, and none of them wanted to stop after that. They listened to him. 

But, Henry didn’t mention the incident with Sammy. If they knew, they could possibly argue and yell at him. About things and what not. Most of those  _ things  _ being how messed up the future would be now. A story without Bendy-obsessed Sammy? Yeesh..

 

They ended up falling asleep around eleven, it was a good and restful sleep. Henry has dreams, more like nightmares about the time loops. It ended up leading to the thought that Joey could have planned it all! That he meant for that to happen! Crazy, ain’t it?

 

Henry awoke to the feeling of the back of his hair being pulled and tugged lightly.  _ Snip!  _ He heard the sound of scissors as his hair was released. Alarmed, Henry sat up and turned around only to be welcomed with the wide grin of

Sammy?

 

Sammy giggled hysterically, throwing his arms behind his back as he sat on his knees. “Good morning, My savior!” He sang happily. “Don’t mind the small hair cut I gave you! I’d thought  you wouldn’t mind!”

Henry stared wide eyed at him. He quickly stood up without making a sound (as to not alert the others.) Now dragging Sammy back to his office by the male’s wrist, that was holding the scissors used to snip off his hair, he thought over every word he’d say to that crazy man. Once hidden in the office, he turned back to Sammy. Same wide grin on his face, the light giggling still echoing from his slightly parted lips. 

 

“What the hell, man?!” Henry snapped after minutes of silence. Sammy flinched backwards in surprise, still grinning and chortling at an unsaid joke. The music director quickly bursted out into light laughter, placing the sharp pair of sheers (and Henry’s gorgeous locks of hair) down onto his desk. He gripped Henry’s hands tightly. “My lord, why so mad? I’d thought you’d appreciate my gratitude for saving my life yesterday!”

 

Henry didn’t think of the possibilities of saving Sammy. Now that he had some time to think about it, Sammy could have went head over heels for Bendy by hitting his head and waking to see Bendy who he possibly believed was his saviour. What he didn’t understand was why he was going crazy now? He hadn’t hit his head, and he seemed perfectly fine before he walked away from him. Then Norman followed him… and…

 

Henry was so lost in thought that he hadn’t notice Sammy get closer to him. Startled, Henry fell backwards into the wooden office chair behind him. Sammy picked up his foot and pressed it against Henry’s gut. 

“My lord.. If you do not accept this I’ll have to prove my gratitude and thanks in  _ another way. _ ” Lawrence smiled widely, “Which I do not mind whatsoever!”

 

Grant stepped into the office at the wrong time, just how he always did.

_ Just how he did the first time.  _

 

And Sammy did  _ not  _ appreciate that. 

 


	3. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicely done, Henry.

_ Credit to Egg Demon on the BATIMAmino for the following ideaaaaa! uwu _

  
  


Within the span of five seconds, Sammy had Grant pinned against the wall by his neck. “Didn’t  _ Drew  _ get rid of you already?” He spat, glaring the shorter accountant in the eye.

All Grant could choke out was “Monster,” which was directed towards Sam.

 

Enraged, Sammy was ready to pound Grant’s abdomen in with his fist. Henry was standing by ready to stop his newfound  _ follower _ . And he did. Grabbing the director’s wrist, he spun Sammy back into the chair that he previously occupied. Relieved Grant gasped and collapsed to his wobbly knees. “What- I- Is your.. d-deal!” Grant managed to cough out. 

Sammy gave the man a laugh in response. “My lord and I were just discussing matters! Didn’t need  _ you  _ hearing anything, snitch.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lord?” Elizabeth asked, stepping into the room. “Henry, what’s going on?”

“My lo-“

 

Henry pressed his hand onto Sammy’s mouth, a loud slap echoing from it causing Sam to wince in a small amount of pain. “We were- Uh- He- He gave me a haircut…?”

 

Both Elizabeth and Grant were unamused. Watching Sammy pick up the small lock of hair on his desk, they observed as he waved it around for proof, proceeded to  _ smell henry’s hair, _ then place it back down. Henry facepalmed. 

 

“What. Did. You. Do?!” Eliza gripped Henry’s ear and pulled him away from Sammy. Setting off Sammy’s short fuse, he quickly snapped at her.

“Hands off my lord and savior!”

 

“I may have- Uh- Stopped Sammy from going Bendy crazy? And uh- Now he’s obsessed with me…”

“HENRY!”

“STOP TREATING MY LORD WITH SUCH UNKINDNESS!” 

“Shut up, Sammy!”

“SHUT UP,  _ SNITCH _ !”

 

Henry was awfully confused on why Sammy would choose the word snitch other then it’s rhyming alternative. Y’know,  _ bitch _ ?

Besides that, Henry was confused in general. He’s still confused on why the timeloops would just stop. Did he restart too much?

 

“Henry! That could alter the timelines!”

“In a.. bad way?”

“I- I don’t.. Know..! But what did you do to Sammy!”

“I saved him from getting hit in the head! That’s all!”

 

Thinking, Eliza leaned back and tapped her finger on her chin. “Interesting…”

“W-What's all the commotion?” William asked, joining the arguing. 

Sammy slumped away in the corner to sniff the lock of hair he cut off Henry’s head. 

While Elizabeth talked to herself, pacing back and forth, Henry attempted to explain everything to Will. Grant stood beside him, rubbing his now bright red neck. It burned.. ow.

“I- Henry-“ Grant whispered.

“Yeah?” Henry’s reply.

“Can we.. talk alone?”

“Sure.”

 

Grant walked out of the room and headed back to the Music Room. Sammy gave Grant a glare of hatred. Henry followed him, and glanced back to Sammy just to give him a kind smile. Sammy awkwardly blushed and returned the smile.

Now alone, Grant shifted awkwardly on his feet as he sat in a chair used for the band. As Henry walked in, Grant began to mumble and whisper. “Joey is after us all. He knows.. He knows. He knows I told them- He knows I told Norman. He knows…”

“Woah, Woah, Buddy! Slow down, speak up! What’s wrong…?”

 

“Joey. He  _ knows.  _ He knows about the timelines that we know about the Ink Machine- His plans to kill us- I- I still remember when he hang me- I- And forced Sammy to… God, my head!” Grant winced. “Joey, In previous Loops as  _ you  _ address them, murdered us. Yes. That’s an obvious statement. He went crazy, he  _ knew  _ the ink machine wouldn’t work! The ways he killed me tough.. the ways he killed Shawn.. and Norman… and Wally I- I just couldn’t bare it! But now he  _ knows.  _ I- I said something to Norman once and he found out! I don’t know how, Henry! How’d he figure it out?!”

 

“I-“ Henry gulped. Think, man. Think. “I don’t know.” He lied. “I’m so sorry, Grant. Really.. Please uh- calm down. We have a few other problems on our hands-“

 

“Henry! I don’t want to die  _ again! _ ” He screamed, tears dripping from his eyes. “I don’t! I don’t know what you all think, or care about but Henry please! It breaks me each time! I die, I die and no one cares then I come back and no one knows! No one cares! I just want to live! I don’t want this to be my life anymore, Henry!”

 

Henry was one word; shook. Speechless. In shock. Okay, that’s actually four words, but hush up. 

He slowly pulled Grant into a hug, a rather small and awkward hug where he rubbed circles on the male’s back and wiped his face dry. “Grant Alexander Cohen, if you want to live your life then you shall. I’ll see what I can do, but just keep silent and try to not get yourself into trouble. You don’t have to be a part of this any longer…”

“T-Thank you, Henry..!” 

 

Back in Mister ‘HENRY WHERE DID YOU GO?!’s office, Sammy squirmed and kicked as he was now tied to his office chair. “You foul creatures! How DARE you! My lord will-“

“Your lord won’t do a thing, he’s not your lord. Go back to being an edgy bitch, Sam.” Elizabeth sighed loudly. 

 

“Henry!” Will called as he watched the two exit from the Music Room. Grant departed from Henry and headed for his office. “Henry? Where’s Grant going?”

“He’s no longer part of…  _ this. _ ” He waved around at the three others. “He wants to be left alone.. and not.. die. You see uh-“

“Joey knows!” Sammy chirped with happiness. “Oh, Joey knows  _ all  _ about your plans! Thanks to Grantie and Normie! Har-Har!”

“What?” Elizabeth questioned, slapping Sammy’s face to the side. “Come on! We couldn’t get you to shut up now your quiet! C’mon!”

 

“Joey knows about your  _ plans. You think you’re all soooooo sly? No! He helped enlighten me. Helped me open my eyes! He directed me to Henry! He helped me so! With the help of a few punches to the head but.. That’s far beside the point! _ ” He grinned, slurring his words about like a mad-man. 

 

William was less surprised then the other two beside him. “I knew that was a possibility. I should have knew.”

“I did it..” Henry muttered, “I told Joey. But Grant wouldn’t talk to that man even if his soul depended on it! And Norman? Norman is…  _ something..” _


	4. You shouldn’t have yelled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Joey argue again. This time  
> it’s not a simple intercourse, it’s much more physical.

Norman silently stood beside Joey’s desk, his cold eyes glaring daggers at Sammy.

 

The usually angry man sat uncomfortably in the wooden chair, his hair a mess. 

“Why is… he here?” Sammy asked quietly. Norman grunted.

 

Joey, who had his legs kicked up on the desk and the rest of his body leaned back in his chair, puffed out a ring of smoke. “Mm, Norman, you’re ‘dismissed’.”

 

Norman glanced at Joey before slowly stalking out of the room. 

The door slammed shut. 

 

“Babe-“ Sammy said nervously, “Why did you want to speak so urgently? You could have let our secret slip! Is something wrong?”

“Heavens no, sweetie!” Joey smiled sweetly, standing up and walking around the desk. He marched behind Sammy, his hands sliding around Sam’s chest. Happy from the embrace, Sam gave a warm smile in response.

“Bab-“

“Tell me, honey…” Joey interrupted, “What’s on your mind?”

 

Sammy opened his mouth just a bit, trying to think of words to say. He leaned back into Joey’s body, his head being gently grabbed by both of Joey’s rough and cold hands. 

“You,” He said with a small snarl, “And sleep. Not going to lie, you’ve been putting some harsh deadlines onto me lately and it’s been killing my sleep schedule. Heck I didn’t even notice a loose board that fell! If it wasn’t for Henry-“

 

“Henry-?” Joey snapped, his hands flying away from Sammy, “What about Henry?!”

“He pushed my ass out of the way of a broken ceiling board! God, Joey.” The blonde sighed, standing up quickly. He turned so fast on his heel that he didn’t see Joey’s hand fly up to slap him. 

 

Sammy yelped.

“What did I tell you about yelling at me?” Joey growled, kicking the chair out of his way. Sammy backed into the wooden desk. 

“N-No, I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again, sir-“ Sammy stammered as his shirt was grabbed. He was yanked toward Joey.

 

“You said that the last eighteen times,  _ Mr. Brightside… _ ” Joey smirked, “And do you remember what I said last time?”

Sammy’s mind was too occupied to think back. He couldn’t remember when Joey and him talked last. All he knew was that it would hurt him now..

 

Joey threw Sammy back onto the desk causing the blonde to hit his head pretty hard. He screamed loudly, but it was muffled the second Joey’s hand was slammed onto his mouth. The poor male kicked around and tried to fight the male that had climbed on top of him, but it was a fail.

 

“Cute to how you think you can fight back,” Joey’s grin widened, “Now, if you want to make this allllllll up to me, you’ll do me a favor..”

“Not a chance, pervert!” Sammy snapped. He was then slapped again.

“You don’t have a choice!” 

 

Sammy stared up at Joey, half of his face bright red from all of the hits he was taking. If only he had gone with his first two love interests. Susie wouldn’t have been so harsh on him, but man was she annoying. But there was always…

 

“Henry! I’ll tell Henry! Oh man, he would hate you for this!” Sammy argued back. He was fuming with rage and anger. 

That quickly turned to frightenedness. 

 

Joey immediately leaned down to bite Sammy’s lips, a method he had used to get the male to shut up. The second he tilted his head and his tongue slipped in was when Sammy started to kick and scream again. Joey curled his tongue for a moment before pulling away. 

 

“You won’t tell anyone.” Joey stared lustfully down at the other. “But, if you want Henry so much, then…”

 

Sammy’s wide eyes narrowed as Joey pulled him up. He was already so used to being dragged off to Joey’s little closet or his underground film vault that he had a hunch on what was going to happen and when he should loosen his belt and take off his shirt. But that was not the case this time. 

Thank god for that, he didn’t think he could handle more bites or bruises.

 

Instead, Joey slammed Sammy’s head back into the desk, holding one of the music director’s arms against his back tightly. Sammy groaned his eyes screwing shut in pain. 

“J-Joey! Please, please stop! You’re going to-“ 

Was all Sammy could stammer before his head was slammed down again. He was knocked out- knocked out cold.

 

Joey let his used-to-be boyfriend fall to the floor like a rag doll before he clapped his hands together. Joey stared down at the other with a wide and murderous grin, shaking his head slowly in doubt.

 

“Oh, if Henry truly has seen the future, what I did and thought, this surely will be a shock for him…”

  
  
  
  


Sammy now sat in a wooden chair, bounded back with some spare rope that Elizabeth had managed to find.

The girl sat beside William, another one of the ‘rebels’ of the studio. The two stared intently at the knocked out music director.

 

See, what had happened was Sammy started to get too out of control with the whole Henry is his Senpai thing. So, Elizabeth had done the only logical thing and slammed a music stand into his head. The man was out like a busted light. 

 

His nose had started to bleed, which also resulted in Will using his handkerchief to keep it under control. Now the poor director was sleeping with us head hanging down and dry blood staining under his left nostril.

 

“Hmmm,” Sammy sniffed after what seemed like hours.  “Where am I…?”

“Heaven,” Elizabeth said sarcastically.

“Oh,” Sammy blinked awake slowly, sitting up straight. “J-Joey..? Is that you? Why are you here?”

That earned a soft snicker from Elizabeth, “Dumbass it’s ELIZABETH, god. You’re in the back hall of the music room. Oh uh- you got a little- Will, help him.”

 

Sammy watched as the white haired boy quickly hurried over with his handkerchief and dabbed it under his nose. Sammy softly groaned. 

“Why am I tied up? Is this a cult or something?” Sammy said with a small laugh, nervously looking at the two. 

 

“You tried to kill us? And you frightened Henry.” Elizabeth reminded, “You don’t.. remember?”

“No-! Uh- Er- Last thing I remember is just- Joey pinning me to the table and.. beating my head in-?”

 

William winced. “What happened next?”

“I don’t recall. He said some things, mostly Henry’s name I think. I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Sammy seemed to get more sheepish, “What did I do to henry?”

 

Elizabeth stood and shrugged her shoulders. Her brown hair bounced with her movements. “Eh, called him ‘My Lord!~’ and ‘Senpai!~’- oh- And ‘oh my boyfriend!~’. 

“And I think you slept with him? Yeah. Oh-! And you cut off a bit of his hair and smelled it. Haha, that was funny…”

 

Will rolled his eyes at her made up stories, “You nearly choked Grant, too.”

 

Sammy was horrified. “Untie me. I beg of you.” 

 

William looked at Elizabeth sympathetically. He mouthed the words, ‘should I?’

Elizabeth nodded unsurely. 

  
  


William went with his instincts after that, seeming Elizabeth was not very sold on Sammy just yet. When the ropes were dropped to the floor, Sam jumped from his seat to wrap William in a tight hug.

“Thank you- both, so much. I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Elizabeth’s scoffed.

“Where’s Henry?” Sammy asked quickly after and received a smug look from Eli. 

 

“Probably with Grant. Before he left he said he was going to go and try to talk with Joey, though-“

“Oh, oh no,” Sammy gasped, panicking and stepping back. “We have to find them. They  _ can’t _ go near Joey. 

“Or they’ll end up like  _ me. _ ”


End file.
